hyunsdojofandomcom-20200216-history
Kursura
Kursura was a Stickpage RHG created by Kursura. He is a blue stick figure. Background Classified, currently unknown. Only info is that he’s been with the rhg organisation for about 4 years and a member of the clan Nemesis for 2. Weapon/Abilities Gunblade Custom built in the forges of SP's master armoury to Kurs specifications, this weapon is both lightweight (more than the thick blade would have you believe) and extremely resilient. It also has a large amount of recoil reduction built in to counter the guns power, plus a storage section for energy assisting. There’s also a teleporter for moving the weapon from his back to his hand and vice versa, used to free up the hands for energy using. The weapon changes between sword and gun form near instantly. There are 4 guns, two on each side of the blade. The top two fire high calibre bullets, similar in design to a rifle with emphasis on stopping power. They are most effective at medium range but can reach further. The bottom two guns are twin linked shotguns which have a tight cone of fire to increase range. The gunblade can hold 2 shotgun and 6 rifle rounds while in sword mode. This increases to 6 and 16 when in gun mode. Rather than needing to reload, bullets are generated within the weapon. New rounds start generating as soon as there's space. As well as more bullets, gun mode increased round generation speed, power and range. The mode also allows for better accuracy and reduced recoil thanks to the better grip. Energy Powers Kursura has a unique attribute to sense and harness an omnipresent energy from the air. This takes 2 main forms. The first is when he directly channels the energy into attacks, boosters etc. The second is by a passive trait, in which movements and actions (running, fighting etc) cause the energy to start being draw into his body. This improves several traits like top speed, charge times, power, stamina and efficiency of abilities. One of the main things about K’s energy usage is that it’s quite versatile but requires some pre planning for what would be most effective in the current situation. He knows his strengths and limits, and can perform his manoeuvres very efficiently, but opponents can make it difficult by pressuring, quickly swapping tactics or misleading him. Kursura has complete immunity to damage from the energy (though the strong blast back from some attacks will affect him). He also can’t be injured by his energy weapons or his spikes; on contact with his skin they disintegrate. Shards, dust and other small partials of the energy can’t do any injury to anyone. Note Kurs energy is unique, so he's not immune to the energy powers of any other rhg (although it does give a small resistance light based energy). Personality Kursura is a rather quiet and respectful type, he tends to observe rather than participate. Hard to anger, he’ll rarely have a bad thing to say about anyone and helps others when he can. As a shy individual he tends not to speak unless spoken too or questioned. He has a desire to get along and be friendly with people but it is undermined by his timid and apprehensive nature towards others. When with friendly people or those he knows, he becomes more relaxed and laid back. He can be serious but not overly so and likes to keep an open mind about things. In combat he is quite a versatile fighter with experience and knowledge with most weapons (but still lacks proper training). His fighting style is varied but generally airs on the side of caution due to his inability to take damage. He knows his weaknesses and tries to avoid risks. The rhg system allows for killed opponents to be revived, but he’ll still tries to avoid killing if possible. He also won’t fight if the opponent doesn’t want too (like there being forced to fight by someone else). Battles Vs P-12323 Vs Nix }} Source http://forums.stickpage.com/showthread.php?33787-Ionyx Category:RHG Category:Inactive